A long Story
by pierxethecats
Summary: Hansons girlfriend from highschool joins the jumpstreet crew. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, I have always wanted to be a cop," I said. Hanson smiled at me. "Just like my father? I want to be one to." We were in his car, well technically his fathers car, driving to school. Its 1978 and I am sixteen years old. "Ms. Mathews is my first period teacher today," Hanson said. She is my first period tomorrow, and she is not a nice person. "It's A day right?" "Yeah it is. So who do you have first today?" He asked with a grin I couldn't ignore. I put my arms around his neck. "Depends," I said. He smiled at me. The bell rang and we got out of his car. I grabbed my backpack and had it open, ready for it to be checked. All our metal detectors don't work, so they have to check our bags too. I felt his breath against my neck. "I have never skipped before," he said. "Neither have I."

"Just one period" he whispered. We don't do anything in home room, so what could happen? "Where," I asked? "behind the bleachers." That was the only place no one ever looked. He grabbed my hand and we started walking into the school. Boys went through one door, girls the other. I opened my bag just enough for the teacher to see. She let me go. Hanson grabbed my hand back and we walked to the field to sit behind the bleachers. Once we got there we heard footsteps. "This isn't maybe such a good idea," He said paranoid. I grabbed his cheek and brought his lips to mine, hoping to comfort him. His lips were like a soft field of grass that I could get lost in, speaking a thousand broken words. His hair was long enough for me to knot my hands in. I was small enough to jump onto his lap and not hurt him. He kissed his way down my cheek, and to my ear. "I think I love you Jane," he said. "I know I love you," I whisspred back. This time when his lips were on mine they were hard. As if he wanted me that much. They ran from down my collar bone to my neck, where he refused to let me go. I unbuttoned his shirt so his wife beater was showing. I balled my fist on the sleeve. My arms were trapped around his neck, and tangled in his hair. His arms were wrapped around, and my ches was against his. He was breathing heavily. "I want you to meet my father," he sqid. "I don't think he will like me. An adopted kid with a criminal record down the wall, he probably found me when I ran away from that foster home."

"The thing is Jane, he doesn't judge all that much."

I smiled. "Are your eyes from your moms side or your dads side," I asked. "I don't know, know one has brown eyes in my family."

I smiled then rested my head on his shoulder. "Valentines day is coming up" he said. "I know."

"And I need a date."

"Are you asking me to the valentines day dance?"

"I'm trying."

I kissed him then looked him straite in the eyes. "Of course I will go with you Tommy."

He layed his back down and looked at the sky. I was still on his lap. I got up and layed next to him. "Do you ever wonder who created us?" I asked. "Sometimes. Who ever did knows whats about happen, I guess."

"I don't think that they knew I would fall in love with you. A juvenile delinquent with a nerd? Come on, I don't think god saw that coming."

"You believe in a god?"

I shook my head. "No, god cant be real. Its kind of like a fairy tale for adults to believe in when they realize that santa isn't real and they don't want to let go of fairy tales."

"You raise a good point."

"I try."

The bell rang and we had to get to class. We walked across the field without anyone noticing. "Bye" he said in the hallway. I smiled at him. I pecked him on the lips. "Bye," I whispered. I walked away going to Calculus. "Oh my god you guys are so cute together," my friend, Taylor, said catching up to me. "Taylor, I love him," I said. "Your such a hopeless romantic."

"I know, he just never leaves my mind."

"Didn't you guys meet in at the cop station?"

"His mom dropped him off there because he was going to help his dad. The only open seat was next to me, and I was in handcuffs. He was uncomftorable but I greeted him anyways. He was in a star treck shirt, and I couldn't resist. I said hey to him and he quietly had said hello. I was blunt. I told him I wasn't a murderer or drug dealer, I told him I was there because i was questioned by the cops about a kid that OD'd and I was scared, and I was apparently suspicious. Found out he in my Brit Lit class we bcame partners for a project, and we fell in love."

Taylor smiled. "I want a girlfriend." Taylor was gay, but my best friend from pre school. Hell, we ran around in dipers together. She has had one girlfriend, and they met at a gay women's bar when she was in seventh grade. They broke up last year. "So your over Gabbie?" She nodded. "I cant believe she wasn't even gay!"

"Yeah, well you got to watch out for that."

"I wish I like men."

"I wish that Hanson didn't want me to meet his dad."

"What?"

I nodded walking into Ms. Ribbons room right when the bell rang. "Yep"

"Wasn't he the one that told Hanson to stay away from you."

"Yep. Back in freshman year."

"You've dug yourself a deep hole. When did you guys start dating?"

"January freshman year."

"Put your personal conversations to an end," screeched our teacher. I yawned. I was tierd. "Jane we do not yawn in this class," said the teacher. "Yeah she is just tierd from talking to her boyfriend until like two in the morning," said a random kid named Kavon. "And twenty bucks says Kavon's high right now. What were you doing last night?"

"Fucking my girl friend."

I kept my mouth shut, it was the only thing I was good at.

It was valentines day. Hanson and his dad rolled around my apartment building picking me up, in a swat car. "Good evening Jane" he greeted. I quietly said hello in return. "Hanson tells me that your parents are foster parents."

"Yes they are. I have eight other kids living with me."

"Are you the oldest?"

"No, Mathew is the oldest, he is seventeen."

We arrived at school. "Now Jane, keep a good eye on Hanson, I don't want him to get in trouble."

"Will do sir."

Hanson and I got out of the car. "You look gorgeous tonight," He said smiling at me. I was in a slick red dress that fell to my ankles, sleeveless. Yet I was in converse. "You look really nice Hanson," I returned. He smiled at me. He put an arm around my shoulder. We walked through the metal detectors. You could here the music coming out of the gym. It was one of the slow dances, only exception by Paramour. It's a cute song. We walked in. This wasn't the valentines day I was looking forward to. "Lets get out of here," I said. Hanson and I walked to behind the bleachers. "I know I love you" he said sweeping me into his arms. He kissed me. I kissed him in return. My hands started to get carried away. He took his lips off of mine. "Lets go somewhere, I have an idea." My hands slipped into his. We started to walk out if the bleachers when two boys approached us. "Tommy your in dangoures teretory dating _her_ and all," said one of them. Hanson shrugged. "Why are you dating a square like him, don't you want some of this" he asked. "I like squares," I said. The kid smiled. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Get your hands off of her" said Hanson.

"Come on you can share"

Hanson grabbed the boy -whom was obviously high- by the collar. The kid pushed back. I felt the sweat of his hand cross my left cheek, tattooing himself into me. Something cold roled down my face. I felt the grass beneath me, and Hanson at my side. He looked the kid. The kid kicked him in the nuts, but Hanson didn't react. They walked away laughing. He helped me up, and we walked to the front. The dance was over and mostly everyone was gone. I had ice on my eye and Hanson was holding me. His warmth against me made me feel complete. "You know that those guys are just insecure right?" I asked him. "Yeah," he responded. We sat to the ground, his arm around me, and we just stared up at the stars. It was a clear night. Hanson and I were silent, but that doesn't mean that there were no words being spoken. Hours had passed without us realizing. In silence him and I walked to the front steps. While sitting he was the first one to speak. "I had a real nice time" he said. I smiled. "I did to." At three in the morning a cop car came rolling up. No Mr. Hanson, but two other uniformed police officers. He bursted into tears. His father was dead, that was obvious. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. We were behind the bleachers and he put his lips on mine. They were hard. He was crying. I held him close to me. He pulled my shirt off. And the next thing I knew I was lying with him on the fake grass, behind the bleechers. We made a blanket out of our clothes that we wrapped ourselves in.

It was March 3rd. I was in the girls bathroom throwing up. I must be getting sick, but I have been throwing up for the past three days. I was indinile, but I was pregnant. I had brought a pregnancy test with me not intending to use it. I decided to try. I peed on the stick, put it in my pocket and went back to lit. I sat down. Ten minutes past and I looked. There was a small pink plus sign on the white area. How was I going to tell Hanson. The fact that this baby was conceived on his fathers death date was bad enough. Abortion is not an option. This baby deserves a voice. But the question is, how will I tell tom? This baby needs a father, and he isn't in the space to be a father. But I cant be a mother, or I don't know what will happen. I am not getting an abortion, no matter what the courts say.

I felt foot steps near me so I put the test away. The kid sitting next to me passed me a note. 'Your pregnant?' it said in scribbled handwriting. He was staring at me, and I simply shook my head. I was, but this wasn't a good thing to start rumours with. I had a class with Hanson next, and I need to tell him. We can skip or something, I don't know. I cant drop out, I am going to the academy after high school. I don't know what to do. I must tell Hanson though. I get out of class and cant find Hanson anywhere. No one has seen him. I go over to a payphone and dial his number. It rings and rings. Right as I am taking the phone away from my ear I hear a faint hello. "Hanson are you okay," I ask. I sound as worried as I am. "I am sick, stomach flu or something."

"You want me to come over?"

"No I am okay."

"I think I am going to drop by."

"No Jane it is fine."

His father just died, would you believe him?

"Okay," I say. I hang up the phone. My next period is the last one, and I figure it will be okay if I miss study skills. I sneak out without anyone noticing. I take the bus to his house. The door is unlocked and I walk in. The housr is cleaner than usual, but it smells like booze. I walk over to his room and knock on his door. I hear another faint yeah and walk in. He smiles. "What are you doing here" he asks?

"Checking up on you"

"You don't have to do that."

"Well I just want to, oh my god Hanson!" I scream at the sight of blood on his sleeve. I know where it is from, but I just don't want to believe. I never knew that he would use this for release. I let out a small gasp but held every tear in. I walked to the bathroom, grabbed some iodine and toilet paper, and walked back in. Shockingly enough, I am first aid and CPR cirtified. I cleaned up the blood to see that the cuts weren't as deep as I had assumed. There was a plus. I poor the iodine raw to his skin. There are ten cuts there. One may or may not need stitches, but the rest are fine, from a physical stand point anyways. I find bandages and wrap his arm. This obviously wasn't a good time to tell him that I am pregnant. I could see the tears falling. I held him close, and put my arms around him. His face was against my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair trying to sooth him. "I am so sorry Hanson. I really am," I say quietly. He cries a tiny bit harder. I hold him tighter. "Hanson, I don't know how to say this, and this isn't the right time, I know that. But you need to know." I take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I say this slowly as if it will quicken things. He stares at me. "Really?" he asks. I nod. He doesn't know how to react. He puts his hand on my stomach. "How far?"

"Not even a month."

"I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I" I whisper this. I put my hand on his cheek. I scoot close to him on his bed. "You don't have to say anything." I collapsed my lips softly on his. They fit together like puzzle pieces, cliché, I know, but so true. I fall into his embrace our lips still together. He doesn't back away, and he just pulls me closer. I rest my head on his shoulder. I have his hurt arm in my hand. "You cant do this Hanson," I say. He knows I am talking about his cuts. When he responds its irrelevant to my last statement. "Are you keeping it?" He asks this carefully. "Of course. I am capable of taking care of this baby. These foster homes here suck. Atlanta has been rated the worst, do you think I would put this child in that system?"

"I just, I want to be the dad. Like I don't know if I am ready to be a dad."

"You have nine more months before you have to. This baby needs a father. Just I don't know."

"Jane were moving."

I am speechless so the first thing comes out. "What do you mean your moving?" My voice is trembling. "My mom, and my mom alone, decided that we need to move somewhere else. Somewhere were we can start again. A clean slate. She bought a house in New York. It is in Brooklyn. Our date is April 4th. I'm sorry Jane."

"Hanson. But, how, why, you cant." I feel warm tears come down my face. "Why? Why cant we?" It takes a lot for Hanson to cry. But you couldn't mistake the tears falling from his eyes. "Because I love you. And you're a father now, and I just it looks so bad and I, I don't know. "

"Jane, you know that you can do this without me. You know that you can make this work. Move to New York when you finish high school. Become a cop like you have always wanted to."

I don't have time to think. "We still have a month together," He says as if it will make me feel better. The garage door opens suddenly. "Mom," Hanson mumbles. "I should go."

"Yeah. I'll call you."

As I start to get up he grabs my hand. He kisses me one last time and I leave him with silence.

I am not mad at Hanson, I cant be. This isn't his fault, I just don't want him to go…


	2. Chapter 2

I held my breath as I walked into my captains' office. I was rethinking all the things I have done wrong in the past month. I was late by ten minutes to work. I called my son while on duty. I can't get fired. Kamani, my son, wouldn't do well in a homeless shelter. We're already tight on cash. I am going to college at night and taking classes via mail. I was already in foster care, and no child of mine will ever go there. I refuse to let that happen. Kamani needs a home. Even though we are tight on cash, him and I do just fine. I love Kam, a lot. He is a skinny little boy, I raised him a vegetarian. But he is healthy. He likes being a vegetarian. If he would want to eat meat, I would let him it's his choice. But he said he enjoys being a vegetarian. I looked at the wood door with my captain's name on the plaque. All right, here it goes. If I get fired, we can apply for welfare. I can stop taking classes. I knocked on the door, hearing a faint come in. I did so. I looked at my captain. "Hey Jane, how are you?" he asked me nonchalantly. I put on a smile attempting to hide my anxiety. "I am good sir. How are you?" I asked.

"Fine, thank you. Jane do you know why I called you here?"

One thing I forgot to mention. Last night when I was arresting a criminal for attempted assault, he didn't believe I was cop. half the people in this department don't believe I am a cop. looking young has its disadvantages. I was going to buy a beer and when I showed them my badge, they called the police because they thought I got a fake one.

I shook my head acting clueless. "No sir."

"Jane, you are an amazing cop. You have an adorable son. But, because of your small size, and young looks, you're not taken seriously out there in the field. How tall are you Jane?"

"5 feet" I mumbled

"And how much do you weigh?"

"110"

"Jane, I have a compromise for you."

I was silent, waiting for him to speak. I could feel the big dry lump in my throat. I held my breath.

"There is a new department out that I think you would do well in."

He looked at me as if I was going to argue, but I stayed silent, waiting for him to speak. I know better then that.

"It's called Jump Street. Only known about by silver shields and up. It's a department where we send younger looking cops into high school to stop crime."

"Before they turn into the bigger criminals," I mumbled.

"Jane, you're a very intelligent women, but with how young, you actually are, and how young you look. We can't have you out in the field until you get a little older. It's either Jump Street or Desk duty."

I nodded.

"Jump Street also has some benefits. You get health insurance for your son now as well. I also think you will do better at Jump street, trust me, you'll like it."

I nodded. "I'll go to jump street."

"Good, good. Captain Richard Jenko. Here's the address."

He scribbled something on a piece of paper, and gave it to me. I looked at it.

"It's over near south central station?"

"It's about a half mile away."

I nodded. I could take the bus to Atlantic station, get on the train, and then walk to jump street.

"Okay, go there now. I'll call Jenko and tell him."

I nodded and walked out. I pulled 50 cents from my pocket and put it into the pay phone. It rang until finally someone picked up. "Northside Elementary school"

"Hi, I need to talk to my son Kamani Jones. He is in first grade. Teacher is Ms. Whethernheart."

"Yes hold on a moment please."

I waited for about five minutes until she came back on the phone. "Okay here he is"

"Mommy!" he yelled.

"Hey baby, mommy's got to take a late shift okay. I'll pick you up at after school care at 6:30."

"Mommy why?"

"I am going to a knew department. I'll tell you all about it when we get home."

"Okay mommy."

"Okay, I love you Kam."

"Wait! Are you going to cornrow my hair tonight?"

"Of course baby, it needs tightening."

"Okay."

"Love you, bye"

I hung up the pay phone.

It took me half an hour to get to Jump Street. I had changed into my normal clothes. I put on my fingerless gloves, my grey and black striped Bennie. My 30+ bracelets, and my bandanas around my arms. I had on my old school T-shirt, and checkered jeans. I would fit in back in high school in no time. I walked through the door and saw a man. He was lean, yet muscular. He had black hair, and was wearing a really tight black V-neck. "I'm looking for captain Jenko," I said.

"You're the new recruit? Jane right? I'm Harry."

"Hi"

"Why hello miss," Said a man putting his hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little at the touch, but he didn't move. I didn't say anything. "I am officer Douglas Penhall." He said coming to face me. Grabbing my hand and kissing the face of it. "If there is absolutely anything I can do, please, let me know." He said flirtatiously. I could feel my brows starting to tense, but I just stood there, confused. "Penhall don't scare her away." Said Harry.

"Ioki, please tell me have you ever seen such a beautiful women before?"

"Penhall!"

"Alright, alright Jesus, what's with all the noise?" said someone. I looked at him. It was Hanson. My mouth dropped a little, and so did his. But we were both silent. What were the odds that this could be Hanson right in front of me? I was probably hallucinating; my mind was playing tricks on me. This couldn't be Hanson. I was loosing it. I had never been with anyone after Hanson and I started dating. I wanted him to come back. But he never did. But him, here now, I could feel all of the old feelings flashing by, flooding me with love. And I could see he did too. It was silent. Harry and Doug looked at us as if we were crazy. "Tom Hanson, this is Jane" Said Ioki, looking at me so I could say my unidentified last name. "Jones. Jane Jones."

We shook hands, and the moment our hands touched, I could feel the spark of energy, of love. I was grateful that someone broke the silence. "Ioki! Is that new recruit here yet?" yelled someone, sliding down a pole.

"Yeah Jenk, she's right here."

He looked at me.

"Captain Jenko?"

"Yeah. You must be Jane. Walk with me. Hanson you come too, I'm gonna put her on your case."

Hanson made no gesture of comprehension but followed anyways. I walked into an office, which was a mess. Not the fact that the posters on the wall covered the entire wall with Tupac and Led Zeppelin. But the room was a mess, chips and clothes everywhere. But that was okay. I mean we have to be teenagers after all. "Well no wonder they sent you over, you look like you're in 11th grade."

"Yeah" I said half chuckling.

"Alright peaches Hanson here will tell you about the case in a minute. You have a clean record. Foster child? And a son?"

I nodded. I told Hanson about it back in Atlanta. But he moved. I wonder if he will be the father. Or will he just forget about our past?

"He is six years old, name is Kamani. I can't work after six unless it is a one night thing." I said. "You can always bring him here."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind looking after him, if you needed someone to." Hanson said.

"Okay" I said.

"Alright here is the file to the case. Hanson, update her, I'm gonna go to Rocket Dog."

He left the room and we were standing there in silence. I looked at him. He walked towards me, and grabbed my hand. His lips were on mine. The kiss was soft. A movement of love mixed with fear. Fear of what though? Hanson backed away when he could hear someone coming. "Captain" said a female voice Hanson sat down in a chair quickly and I sat opposite him. "Kids selling drugs. His name is Waxer. We think a Kenny Weckerly is involved."

The door opened. "Judy! This is Jane. She's new."

"Hi" she said

"Hanson do you know where Jenk went?"

"Rocket Dog"

Judy left without a word.

"You got more cute!" I said messing up his hair.

"Hey!"

"You look the same as when we were in high school. But your hair wasn't as long." I said laughing

"So a son?" Hanson's face tensed when the words rolled off his tongue.

"Yeah. Umm his name is Kamani."

"Tell me about him!"

I pulled a picture from my pocket and passed it to him.

"There was a birth defect. Well two actually. They gave me some medicine in the hospital that messed up his DNA. I don't know precisely in which chromosome of the gene, but he has six toes on his left foot."

He smiled when he saw my son.

"He is six?"

"Yeah, Birthday November 24th. He loves batman. And He's a vegetarian. His favourite movie is Peter Pan. I rented it from blockbuster so many times that I just ended up hooking to VCR's to the TV and recording it to his own tape. He takes a batman plush backpack to school. He is in 1st grade. Northside Elementary. He's really smart."  
>Hanson was following everything I was saying.<p>

Jenko walked back into the room.

"Jane go on home, be here by 6. Hanson, I need that report in a half hour because I'm going home to catch some Z's."

I looked at Hanson. He wanted to meet Kam.

"Captain, I have something important I need to do, can it be on your desk tomorrow morning?"

Jenko looked at me, then Hanson.

"Do you two know each other?"

"No" Hanson said a bit to fast.

Jenko eyed him.

Hanson sucks at lying.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jane," He said. I nodded.

I got up, and walked outside.

Author Notes: This part is kinda random but idk. Penhall, Hoffs, and Ioki are eyeing Jane and Hanson in the office. It's them gossiping. ^_^

"Did you see the way Hanson looked at her?" Judy said.

"Damn, what beautiful women like that would fall for, for that!" Said Penhall

"Penhall just because he bowls doesn't mean he isn't a person."

"Jane is mine"

"Penhall you're treating her like she is an object." Ioki broke in.

"Guys, you need to get a life. You can't try to score on every girl you see." Said Judy

"Hey, I'm respectable!" said Ioki defensively.

Hoffs snorted. "You two, especially you Penhall, are animals"

"Why? I'm a man, I'm supposed to reproduce!"

"Didn't you hear? She has a son!" Ioki said

"Teenage pregnancy. Tisk tisk" He said

"Penhall you don't know the circumstances!" Said Judy.

Penhall glared at her.

"Penhall, you are women crazed. You've been trying to get into Jud's bed since the first day!" Said Ioki

"What? Is this beat up on Doug day or something?"

The Jane walked out.

Author Notes: Sorry, I just felt like putting that in there! I'm back on track now! xD Thanks! ^_^

I walked out of Jump Street to the dusk sky. My gun was in my holster and I held it to me tightly. I walked to the station in 10 minutes and waited for the bus. A man was eyeing me. His eyes were red, he was sweating. His hair greasy. His clothes were old and worn. And he was walking towards me. The train wasn't there yet. I held my breath as he approached me. You could smell the weed off of him. "Hi" He said. His voice was hoarse. "Hello," I mumbled. As if just in time you could here the train approaching. It stopped abruptly. I got on, and the man. Followed. He sat down next to me. "Do you want to play a game?" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You have three seconds, to move away. 1, 2,3." I said firmly.

He didn't move, his hand grabbing me tighter. I elbowed him in the stomach. You could hear the faintest grunt. "I am a police officer."

He wasn't scared. I stood up, and so did he. I back kicked him in his balls. The crushed his foot, and for my final move punched his nose up. He fell on the ground bleeding. "Come back here" he yelled. I ran off and the doors shut before he could reach me. What a day! First I go to a new department, then see Hanson, then have some creep try to attack me? Jesus Christ. I got out of the station, it was fully night now. I walked a mile down the street until I saw Northside Elementary. I walked into the doors and saw Kam colouring. He was in the cafeteria with Ms. Jess. "Long night Jane?" she asked me. I nodded. "Thanks Jess." She smiled.

"Mommi! Look what I made you!" yelled Kamani. He ran towards me and I picked him. "Look it's me, you, and Daddy!" he said.

I was skeptical as to tell him just yet whether or not his father was back. I wont just yet; Hanson and I have to work this out. "He'll be home soon."

"Jane, let me talk to you." Said Jess.

I looked at Kam. "Go pack up your stuff, I'll be there in a second." I told him. He did as told.

"You can't keep lying to him," she said.

"Jess. I saw him today. I talked to him. I got transferred to the department he is in. Jess he's back. I'm just figuring out how to tell Kam."

Jess hugged me. "I'm happy for you."

Kam came walking back. "COME ON MOM! We can't miss the bus!"

I smiled at Kam.

"Say thank you to Ms. Jess"

"Thank you!"

Jess smiled.

We left walking down the street. Kamani on my back. We reached the bus, no creeps around.

The ride home was quick. Once we got there I laid Kamani on the sofa. He fell asleep. It was 8:00. I put some fake chicken nuggets in the microwave, and figured we could heat them up if he wakes up hungry. We lived in a one-bedroom apartment, bars on the windows. He had a car bed and that was in the same room as mine. I picked him up and put him in his bed, tucking him. "Good night Kam" I said kissing his nose. I sat in the living room watching a black and white western film. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about Hanson. He was back in my life. I jumped at the ring of my phone. I picked it up. "Hello"

"Jane, it's Hanson"  
>I smiled in relief.<p>

"Hey" I said.

"Hey. Listen, I want to be Kamani's father. I want to be apart of his life."

"Oh Tommy. Of course you can."

"Listen. Can I come over?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." I smiled.

Ten minutes later he was at my door.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: This takes place during "The Worst Night of Your life." One thing though, Hanson doesn't take the high school girl to the prom.

"Ehhh, how you doing smoky" Hanson asked as Judy walked in.

"Medium well, thank you"

"Third fire this week right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Whoopty doo."

"Hoffs!" Yelled Jenko. She looked at him, grabbed a bag of chips and went to his office full of somnolence.

"Alright Hanson, tonight is your night." Said Penhall.

"Is that right?" He replied catching the soda Penhall threw at him.

"Hey trust me on this. Were talking my talk." He picked Hanson up and dropped him on the table.

"Idiot speak?" Ioki threw in.

"Hey come on Harry tell the man. I made this guy a legend. Half the girls in town now call him gun slinger." Penhall said making his fingers into a gun, and blowing at the tip.

"So what do you say huh?" He asked Hanson

"Look I appreciate the offer and everything, but tonight's my bowling night." Hanson shrugged

"Bowling?"

"Bowling?" Ioki mimicked.

"Did he say bowling?"

"Yes! Bowling! I'm in a league."

"A bowling league!" Penhall exploded.

"A bowling league?"

"Yes!" Hanson said Defensively.

"Hanson, Hanson, Hanson, Hanson. I'm trying to save your life here. But you're gonna have to give me a little help. Bowling? I once knew a kid whose father was a bowler. He ran away from home. He was three. His mother helped him!"

Hanson looked at me and I looked down at my paper quickly. Neither Penhall nor Ioki noticed.

"Listen Penhall maybe there's still time. Maybe Thomas here isn't any good"

Hanson looked at him, and smirked.

"You want to know what my handicap is?"

"Yeah bowling," Said Penhall grabbing his attention. "Come on Hanson I'm talking about a skunk cut here. Girls. You, me, out there in the trenches. Sign out for a tranquilizer gun because I'm very, very, good at this. Remember, they call him the gun slinger."

"Some other night, tonight, is my bowling night."

"Hanson tonight is Friday night! And I don't want you to waste it in the gutter. Come on, two guys always make out better then one."

"So why don't you go out with the Gun Slinger?"

"Wait a minute no way!" Said Ioki repositioning himself. "Kay, the last time I shot myself in the foot. And I did it on purpose.

"She wasn't that ugly," Penhall said in defense.

"Doug, the lady had the warning from the surgeon general, tattooed on her chest," He said pulling his shirt so we could see his chest."

I watched mournfully from my desk. I wish that could be me over there with Hanson. But we agreed to keep our distance at work. So, I decided against socialization, and was going to finish my report.

Jenko walked in. "Alright gang. Jane, tell daddy what went down at the school house."

"We found a teacher Od'd with another student. The teacher okay. The drug of choice, LSD. The teach sold me some. 2 pounds of it actually." I said sliding a bag full of Acid to Jenko. "I got something better up my sleeve though. I think he is forcing it into the kids. The other four kids that were found OD'd were star, anti-drug students. With the first two my thought was that maybe they dropped too much, you know trying it and had a bad trip. With the teacher OD'd next to the last kid, made me think he forcing them. Were looking at four charges of first degree murder."

"You got some evidence to back up that theory peaches?"

"During the autopsy they found that the jaw was forced closed, and there were hand indents on each of the kids. Matching the teacher. I got this file from the morgue" I said passing it to him.

"LSD usually leaves a small trace in the brain. If you look closely, you can tell if they've dropped it at least three times before, that's when the brain starts to decay from all of the Acid. The teacher, though, is not only our dealer and supplier, but also an avid user. He could take the trip better then the others could."

"You got him in custody?"

"Yeah, he's in the hospital, and in two days their moving him down to the county jail."

"Hey, wicked trick peaches. You got him straight. Alright gang, get out of here, go home."

I walked back to my desk. I looked at a picture of Kamani. He just found out about Hanson two weeks ago, and couldn't stop smiling. He's a cute kid. Hanson walked over to me. "Need a ride?"

"Depends, you staying for dinner tonight?"

"I need some meat in my system."

"Were ordering pizza, I'll get you some peperoni."

He smiled. "Okay."

"I'm gonna go outside, finish up." I said. I grabbed my bag, went outside, and lit a cigarette. God knows I needed to.

"Hanson. I see you eyeing her. And I must ask. What's going on between you two?"

"She doesn't have a car, and I drive past Kamani's school so I take them home sometimes."

"Kamani?"

"Her son."

"Oh that's his name huh? Cute."

"Yeah he's adorable," Said Judy coming in.

"Yeah." Hanson chuckled.

"You know, you two would be good together Hanson."

"Jane? Hanson? What you take some of that Acid or something?"

"Penhall!"

"Listen, I gotta to go get home, I have a date."

"With Jane?"

"My cat. He needs to go to the vet."

"Some date Hanson." Said Judy laughing. Hanson ran outside and saw me standing there smoking. I stubbed the cigarette against my jeans. I followed Hanson to his car. When we got in he broke to silence. "They think we'd be good together." He said

I smiled. "They were right." I kissed him. We drove down, picked up Kam, and went back to my apartment. Hanson and I talked, while Kamani played with his toys, as we waited for pizza.

"Jane, what exactly happened when I left?" Hanson hesitated while asking this, as if he was walking on eggshells.

"When I told my foster parents I was pregnant, they kicked me out. I lived in and out of homeless shelters, on Taylor's couch for a long while. Finally I got a job, got this apartment. I take classes at night and through the mail."

Hanson looked at me. He held my hand, and grabbed it tight. I grabbed onto his lap and sat there, listening to his heart beat. I love him. I really do. I always have. "You still going bowling?" I asked.

"Not if I get this all night." He said caressing my cheek. I smiled.

"Well, well, well. Far Out" Said Jenk, as the guys came down the stairs in their tuxes. Ready for prom.

"Looks like we got a Japanese Elvis Presley" He said looking at Ioki.

"A pimp. And the butler."

"With the budget we got your lucky we could afford to rent the pants" Said Hanson adjusting his tie.

"Maybe you should go without the pants. Tell them you're a poor butler."

I walked in, my heals in my hands. "Sorry guys, I missed the bus."

"You know you should really get a car." Said Ioki.

"Maybe my next raise." I said winking at Jenko.

He laughed.

"Judith Ester! If you don't get that dress on soon girl, I'm gonna come up there and staple it on." Yelled Jenko.

She came downstairs, and Penhall glared at her. "Huminu, huminu"

She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Harry your Judy's date, Lucky Ms. Jane gets the butler, and Casanova you know who you're with." I went and stood by Hanson. It seemed appropriate he _is_ my date after all. Judy walked down. "So, what do you think?"

"Hello Judith" Said Penhall. He whistled at her. "I wish I didn't get Ms. Crazy"

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Penhall." Said Hanson.

Jenko laughed. "Alright, be on the look out for anything suspicious. When Ms. Pyro makes her appearance get everyone's Asses out of there, ya dig?"

"Alright Jenk." Said Ioki.

I walked with Hanson to his car and got into the passenger seat. "Whose watching Kamani?" He asked.

"I got Taylor too."

He smiled at me. "Guess this should make up for the prom we didn't go to." He put his arm around me. "Hanson, they can see through the windows." I said.

"Psh will you relax? It's not like they're gonna look in the car." He said kissing my cheek softly. I smiled. "Your right, your right."

We drove to the dance, which was held at the girl's catholic school. I got out of the car. Hanson smiled at me.

"Guess we got to make the best of it in secrecy."

"Yeah. That's okay though. We can have our own after party when we get home." I said.

"Hey guys." Said Judy coming up to me.

"Hey," I said quietly.

We walked into the prom. I stood up against the wall. These heals are killing my feet. Hanson stood next to me. "You look great," he said.

"Thanks Tommy. So do you. Even if you do look like a butler."

He laughed. "I'd be your butler all you want."

"Part of me feels like your not just talking about serving up drinks"

"You got me." He said putting his hands up. A slow song came on. "Come on Hanson, let's dance."

"No, no. I don't dance."

"Oh you will tonight." I said pulling his hand onto the dance floor.

He put his arms around my waist. Mine were around his neck. We swayed unsure of what we were doing. But it didn't matter; I was with Hanson, even if we were undercover looking for a pyromaniac.

He moved me closer to him. "Come on Hanson, we can snuggle when we get home, but were at work."

He sighed. "Can't wait."

Everyone backed against the wall; someone was making his or her big entrance. Hanson and I watched Penhall move over to Judy. "That's your date," She said to him.

Penhall's face turned into disgust. "You've got to be kidding me."

He walked over to her. "Hi. I'm your, uh, date." He said.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed firmly, pulling a lighter out and running to the hearts on the wall, open flame. Penhall chased her, and grabbed her. But it was too late. She lit the hearts on fire. The flames bursted out, yelling for a great escape. Feeding on the oxygen around it, as if it was a drug. You could see the relief on the Penhall's dates face. As if all the stuff bottled up inside her exploded out. Like she was now a feather, floating away from all the pain and misery around her. "Everybody out of the building!" Ioki yelled.

"No shit!" someone yelled back. Hanson and I ran with fire extinguishers, trying to tame the fire. But it was spreading. Feeding of more party favors. Begging for fuel to keep it alive. It became so big Hanson and I had to leave. The fire department had more experience. We ran out side to six ambulances, and fire trucks spraying the building. Penhall's date was in handcuffs being taken to jail. "Fun prom." Said Judy.

"Yeah, at least your date wasn't crazy" Said Penhall.

"Come on gang, let's go have a real party." Said Jenko.

"Let's go bowling!" Said Hanson.

And that's exactly what we did.

"Some party" I said to Hanson as we walked into his apartment. He threw his keys on the counter. "Yeah." He said. He pushed me against the wall. "But now were alone." He whispered nuzzling right below my left ear. I smiled. I wrapped my arms tight around his lean body. He moved his way to my lips. It was a battle of teeth and tongue. His tongue naturally explored the inside of my mouth. Tracing my teeth. When we kiss there is a spark between us that only love can justify. His hands traced the curves of my body. I moved my lips to his neck, lightly biting his skin. We moved to the couch. I pushed him down and crawled on top of him. "Spend the night." He pleaded into my ear. I pulled off his jacket from his tux. I was still in my dress. I undid the clip on bow, and then unbuttoned his shirt slowly. I started at the bottom, kissing the bottom of his stomach. I unbuttoned the second button, and kissed his belly button. And so on, until his shirt was lying on the floor somewhere. He pulled off my dress. I was in my bra, and basketball shorts'. He smiled. I snuggled close to him. Our sexual experience was going to end here tonight. I held me close, and we fell into a deep sleep. Thank god for the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes: This takes place in the middle of "Higher Education" Hanson has mellowed out a bit, is more chill. Not so nerdy…

I got out of Hanson's car laughing. "What? Hanson what you been smoking? There is no way you could get that. I can get anything pirated, but you can't get the lost tapes of Flipper. Even I cant!"

He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Come to my place and I'll prove it to you."

I smiled.

"I would."

He grabbed on to me.

"Come on, we could get Judy to babysit Kam. You know she'd love it. Tell her you're going on a date."

"Yeah with who?"

"Say were doubling. She'll think it's cute."

"Then they'll be onto us." I said smiling.

"Is that a problem?" He said bringing his lips to mine. The kiss wasn't a battle, but more a soft dance of spontaneous romance. I smiled in the middle of it. "You make me smile," I whispered against his lips.

He laughed, and then went back to kissing me. He inhaled. "You think Kamani likes me?" he asked suddenly.

"Relax Tommy. He loves you. He's been asking where's daddy since he could talk"

"I hope so. You know I don't want to disappoint him."

"Relax," I said playing with his hair. "He loves you, and I love you. There is nothing to worry about."

His smile against my lips made me so happy. "I love you too."

We tore apart from the embrace skeptical of others finding us. Even though it has been 8 months since we found each other, we didn't want to say anything just yet. We walked into the chapel seeing Harry in distress. I walked over to his desk. "Hey. Harry you okay?"

"Fine!" he snapped. He looked at me. "Sorry Jane, it's just, I didn't get this girl pregnant. And I hate being accused of this."

"It's okay Hun, I'd be upset too. If there is anything I can do to help. Just let me know."

He smiled. "Thanks."

I walked over to the captain's office.

"Jane?" Fuller asked in a question. I looked at him.

"How's your son doing?"

"Oh he's great! Loving the new school year. He loved it when I brought him here, and you played with him. He was like 'Mommi, when can I go back to Jump Street?'"

"Yeah he's a cute boy."

I laughed.

"He ever meet his dad?"

"Umm… Yeah he did"

Hanson and I wanted to keep our relationship a secret. I doubt telling Fuller that Hanson was the dad was a good idea. I want to discuss it with him first anyway.

"Captain, I got that report for you" I said handing it to him.

"Oh thanks," he said. I walked back to my desk, put my feet up, and sipped on my coffee. I was half asleep, I needed caffeine. I sat back up and put my arms on my desk and shut my eyes.

…

"Jane" Yelled Fuller! My head bolted up and I saw Fuller signaling me over to him. Penhall and Hanson were in his office. "I need you three to escort Mr. Trimter back to the psych ward at Grady Hospital. He escaped."

"Why the three of us?" asked Penhall

"He has psychosis and hasn't taken his medication in days. He's also high on LSD right now."

"Not a good combination" I said.

Hanson half chuckled at the comment. Fuller dismissed us and we walked to the cell and grabbed the man. He couldn't be older then 17. I held his hands behind his back with the handcuffs, while Penhall and Hanson held his shoulders. I got in the backseat with the kid, Hanson in the front, and Penhall the passenger. Why we were escorting a psychologically unstable kid in Hanson car, which he took care of with his life, was beyond me.

The first 15 minutes were silent, which I found shocking because Doug was in the car. Music wasn't even playing, the silence was awkward. "DINOSAURS, LIZARDSS, WERE BEING CHASED BY THEM! HURRY UP! HURRY THE FUCK UP! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" yelled the Kid. I felt like it would have made it worse if I tried to calm him down. We should just let him get through his trip. "THE UNICORN WITH RAIBEES IS GONNA EAT ME! SAVE ME. GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He yelled banging against Hanson's window. It took all of Hanson's strength not to respond. Once we got to the hospital, we restrained him as we walked into the psych ward. They strapped him down to stretcher, and injected him in his butt with a needle. I hate psych wards. I was in and out of them when I was 13 for attempting suicide. These places don't help you. We left silently. The rest of the week was slow, normal really. Until Thursday.

"Jane Jones" I said answering the phone.

"This is Grady Hospital. Your 7-year-old son Kamani has been shot. Please come down immediately."

They hung up the phone.

I dropped the phone; tears welled up in my eyes.

I was hyperventilating. Where was up? Left? Right? I need to get to Grady! Oh my fucking God! Hanson wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"Kamani! Someone shot him!"

I broke down after those words. I couldn't breath.

Tears welled up in Hanson's eyes.

"Where is he?" He whispered.

"Grady." I managed to squeak. I half walked, while he half carried me to the car. I hadn't realized everyone was watching.

Once into the hospital, we were beside Kamani. I held his hand tight. "It's gonna be okay" I whispered. I wasn't really sure if that was directed to Kam, or myself. Hanson held Kamani's hand and mine. A nurse walked in. "Jane." She said. I looked at her, and she directed me into the hallway. "Kamani is in a coma. Were not sure if he will come out of it. The bullet that entered him was coated with some sort of poison, meaning if he does survive, his left arm will be amputated, and we will need a blood transfusion. Your contract with the police will cover 2/3 of the expenses." I looked at the doctor. She was dressed very kid like. She had on a Tom and Jerry Scrub, with a little stuffed animal in her pocket peaking out. I felt numb to the entire situation. "What are the chances of survival?"

"I don't like to assign things like that."

"Please give me an estimate. What percent does he have of surviving?"

She sighed, "10-15%"

I looked down at the ground. What little fucker would do this? Shoot an innocent 7 year old? I don't know how to feel. I'm angry, but the person who did this needs help. Psychological help, not death. I walked into the room, and Hanson eyed me. I sat in his lap, his arms around me, and I sobbed into his shoulder. He held me tight, as if to keep me safe from these horrors, and try to make them go away. But I can't escape into a fantasyland. I have to face reality, regardless of how painful. "It's going to be okay," Hanson, whispered, his breath in my ears making me shiver. I cried even harder at those words. I know Hanson didn't mean to lie, he genuinely meant that. But everything's not going to be okay. Kamani is going to die. And I am expected to live up and face that challenge? I cant. I wont. An hour passed before anyone from Jump Street came. The first was Judy. She brought a Teddy Bear and flowers. Then Fuller, carrying a feel better balloon.

Before Penhall went in with Ioki, he talked with Fuller.

"So what's going on between them?" He asked.

"Penhall, she asked him to stay. You know he would have done the same for any of us if we'd asked him too."

Penhall walked in with Ioki.

"Hey Jane, how's Kam?"

"Umm… He's…. He's probably not gonna make it."  
>"I'm so sorry," He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I was tense when he did, and he could sense that, so he moved his hand.<p>

I sat there for hours, staring at my son. A machine was keeping him alive. Everything that made Kamani, Kamani was dead. His soul had been taken somewhere else? But where? Where is my son? Is he lying in a heaven somewhere, or just asleep inside his own body? I don't believe in god, or heaven. But I don't know where we go after life. Wherever that may be, I just hope Kam is safe. Hanson looked at me. "You want something to eat?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm gonna go to the vending machine, I'll be right back." He left. I looked at Kamani. How could this happen? Last night I was just doing his hair. This morning he had fruit loops for breakfast with Yoohoo. A tear fell from my eye. I sighed and Hanson walked in with a bag of chips. He put his arm around me. I pulled from the embrace to check the time. 2:41 AM. Then it happened. An emergency alarm went off from Kamani's heart monitor. It beeped louder and louder screaming for someone to help Kamani. My eyes went to distress. I ran to the hallway. "Help, Help somebody help!" Hanson ran down the hall to find somebody. Anybody. I stood next to Kamani holding his hand, tears streaming down my face. "Come on Kamani! Stay with me!" I yelled. "Don't leave me!" I sobbed. I looked at his heart monitor. A flat line, glowing red. "No!" I screamed! "Kamani! Come back!"

Hanson ran in with six doctors and nurses. I ran to Hanson, he held me tight as sobbed into his shoulder. I was shaking. He rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. "Shhh. Jane calm down." He whispered trying to hold back his own tears. But he couldn't. He let them out. He cried into my shoulder. We held each other. "He's gone," The doctor whispered to the nurse. "No!" I screamed. "Kamani!"

"Oh my fucking god!" Hanson sobbed.

"Kamani!" I sobbed. "No. Come back!"

But he couldn't come back. He was somewhere else. I can't take this pain anymore! Somebody please pull the trigger on my life. Just end it here, end it now. Please, someone push me out the window. Some one please kill me. This isn't a cry for help. It's a cry for death. The fire on this freezing pain makes everything tense and dead. Dead. I wish I were dead. Soon I will be. Very soon…


	5. Chapter 5

I sat with the TV on, but it was just noise. Every little thing reminded me of Kamani. His bed is still in my room, so I have been sleeping on the couch. They have absolutely no idea who the murderer is. This case is going to turn into a dead file, and won't be looked at for six months. I sighed heavily. I took the last sip of my beer, crumpled the can, and threw it. There were 60 calories in that beer. I walked to the bathroom casually. I got down on my knees in front of the toilet, and stuck my fingers down my throat. It was pointless really. The alcohol is what is the calorie. And my whole idea was to get wasted. Wasted away from this pain. At my realization I stopped. What was more important, Being thin or being wasted? I hate these situations. I haven't eaten in three days. And I don't plan on it. Alcohol is where my calorie is coming from. I sighed heavily, picked myself up, and lay back down on the couch. It was 55 degrees in my apartment. I had turned the heat off and opened the window. When it's cold your body burns fat to warm you up. I was in a tank top and basketball shorts. I put a pillow on my face. I cant deal with this anymore. There are a million ways I could kill myself. But I cant do that to Hanson. Little does he know he is the only one keeping me alive. I hadn't noticed how messy my apartment had gotten. Alcohol was everywhere. I had empty lighters, and empty cigarette boxes. I hadn't moved from this couch except to go to the bathroom. I haven't eaten or showered. Just drank and slept. I don't care what happens to me anymore. I deserve this. I do. For everything I have done. I am such a bad person, that's why my family gave me up in the first place. It's because I am unlovable. But Hanson disproves that. After six years of us being apart he still loves me, regardless of how much of a mess I am. Fuller gave me time off, but not Hanson. He doesn't know, and I want to tell him because Hanson needs to get away. I sighed.

There's a knife in the kitchen. There is a million things you can do with a knife. You can make a sandwich. You can pick a lock, carve a piece of wood into a sculpture. You can kill yourself; I have been contemplating this for too long. I'm stuck in a world where your clothes outshine morality. Where the murder of a 7-year-old gets pushed to the end of the line. Where nothing you do ever matters. I closed my eyes and dosed off. Sleeping is the only place I can get away from my problems.

I awoke in consternation. There was a knock on my door. I grabbed my gun and held it tight to my side. "Who's there?" I called out. "Jane, it's fuller." I lowered my gun and opened the door. He looked at me. "Jane, we need to talk." He said. I let him in, then shut the door, and locked all three locks. He sat down on the couch. "Captain I need to tell you something too." I said.

"Okay"

"Its about Hanson."

He looked at me, expecting me to continue

"Umm. Hanson should get some time off." I said.

"Why?" Fuller asked looking me straight in the eye with a questionable stare.

"He, he is Kamani's father." I stuttered.

"What do you mean?"

"We dated back in high school. And well." I said

It was silent. "We didn't want to tell anyone. So, please keep everything on the down low."

Fuller looked at me, silent.

"Jane, I was going threw your file. And came across something, unusual." He said. I looked at him. My heart was going to race out of my chest. Break my ribs and leave me lifeless.

"You were in a psych ward for a while. For attempting suicide, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said a little to quick.

"Fine?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"If you need an ear, I'm here."

"Yeah thanks coach. You came all the way over here to tell me that?"

"I was… in the neighbor hood."

"Why were you in Piedmont?"

"What? Cant a captain check on his officers?"

"Yeah, I guess. I would have done the same for you"

"There's something else. We have the person who killed your son in custody."

"Who?"

"Remember that case you did, where the teacher was forcing Acid down kids throats?"

"Yeah."

"Well, someone took him out of jail to go to a funeral, and he killed your son."

I was silent, unsure how to respond. My son. My baby boy, dead because of a person I put to jail. A person that I arrested, because he was killing teenagers, so in revenge, he decided to kill my son. Why? He had nothing to do with the case. But Kamani's murder wasn't about Kamani. It was so Mr. Wyatt, the teacher, could hurt me. And the way he did happened to end a life. An innocent, small, life. I sat next to Fuller, tears in my eyes. I grabbed the phone from my side and dialed for Jump Street.

"Hoffs." Said Judy.

"Hey Jud, it's Jane, can you put Hanson on the phone."

"Yeah hold on."

"Hello?"

"Hey Hanson, it's Jane. Can you come to my place? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah. I'll be there in a sec."

He hung the phone up. "I want to tell him in person captain."

"I understand"

We waited silently. I am not going to tell Fuller about Hanson and I currently. That would make things worse. If I told Fuller anything going on in my head, it would make things worse. I'm going to go back to work tomorrow. I need to get out of this apartment, before I do some real damage to myself. Like I said, Hanson is the only reason I have for living.

To me Hanson is so perfect. His eye's are like an abyss that the small shattered pieces of my broken heart can get lost in. When He wraps his arms around me I can feel his protection. His lips generate all of the love from his heart into me. Tom is the one who stopped me from killing myself. He found me in an ally, with a revolver in my hands. I was flipping in my hands, looking at my reflection. I had sat there with it for an hour before he found me. That's when I was sent to the psych ward. The thing is, I wasn't mad at Hanson. I couldn't be. He was trying to help. I could never kill myself after that, because I would never want to cause Tom pain. He is my everything. The only one I had, and the only one I have. Sure I have Jump Street, but there isn't the deep bond that we have. What Hanson and I have is beautiful. And no one can take it away. I love Hanson, with every ounce of energy inside of me. I would do anything for him. I mean anything.

Soon enough the knock on the door I have been expecting came. I got up and opened it. He looked at me, and the saw Fuller in the background. He knew not to act like we were dating.

"Hey Captain." He said

"Hanson." Said Fuller empathetically. He paused.

"Hanson, take some time off."

Hanson stared at the ground. It was dead silent. I put my head up, holding back the tears until I was alone.

"Kamani's killer was Mr. Wyatt." Fuller broke.

Hanson's head shot up. He looked at me, then back at Fuller. "He did it to get back at Jane for busting him. We have a full statement."

Hanson looked up. That was his way of holding back tears. He didn't like crying, it didn't make him feel better. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat. "Where is he being held now?"

"The county prison. He may or may not get away with insanity."

Hanson scratched his head he was fidgety.

"I'm sorry about your loss guys. I am here if you need anything. I have to get back to the chapel. Both of you take some time off." Fuller said, pulling on his coat. He left the apartment without a sound.

Hanson came over, and wrapped his arms around me. We both bursted into a tearful symphony, a rain of pain and fear came from our lips as we tried to hold it together for each other. But it doesn't work that way. You end up breaking yourself apart. Hanson balled his fists in my hair and held me close to his body. I sat on his lap and straddled him. The gesture wasn't meant to be sexual, but more for myself. I had to be close to him, as close as possible. My legs were wrapped around his waist. He cried weakly into my shoulder. Yet his tears were a signification of strength. I looked at him, his tears glistening off his cheek. I kissed them away while my own were streaming down into tiny pools on his cheek. I made my way to his lips. When he kissed me, you could feel the pain behind his movements. And I was sure he could feel the pain behind mine. Yet that's what brought us close, our pain. Pain brings you closer to those experiencing it. He found his way to my neck, then near my collarbone. Nuzzling at the bone. He ran his hands around my body. Feeling every inch of my cotton Tank Top, until finally he reached the bottom, and lifted it off of me ever so lightly. He threw it aside somewhere. The sexual intercourse that was about to take place wasn't out of arousal, but out of pain, to bring each other closer. I knotted my hands in his hair as he kissed up my neck. Tears were still forming in our eyes as we held each other close.

I lifted up his black undershirt off of his cold skin. The room was still cold, but he didn't comment. He undid my bra, holding me close to him. It fell to floor somewhere. Still straddled on him, I unbuttoned his jeans. They were tight against him. My hand found its way down the elastic of his drawers, and gripped the large member. A small moan came from Hanson. I have no idea what I am doing. "What's wrong," he whispered gently into my ear.

"I have no idea what I am doing." I responded, the exact words that had strung across my mind.

"It's okay Jane," He said. I pulled his pants off, and I could feel his boner against my thigh. I don't own any protection; I didn't think I would need it. Finally he took off my shorts. He didn't hestitate to take off my underwear as well. Still straddle on him, I whispered into his ear, "Hanson, I don't have any condoms or anything."

He was silent for a minute. I guess I ruined his plans.

"I wont do that." He said

We lay there together, holding each other close. We had stopped crying, but pain was still there.

Kamani's death gave me reason to die…


End file.
